


圈养（下）

by MumuStar



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MumuStar/pseuds/MumuStar
Summary: 《MINHO_珉浩三十日》同人限定活動✴Real Person Slash FOR Changmin x YunhoWARNINGS 脏乱差/异装癖
Relationships: Shim Changmin/Jung Yunho
Kudos: 17





	圈养（下）

**Author's Note:**

> 《MINHO_珉浩三十日》同人限定活動  
> ✴Real Person Slash FOR Changmin x Yunho
> 
> WARNINGS 脏乱差/异装癖

秘书还记得沈昌珉第一次杀人的样子。

那时候沈家已经倾倒，郑允浩不费吹灰之力便抓到了沈昌珉姐姐车祸的幕后主使，他把自己的枪递给沈昌珉，让小孩自己亲手为姐姐报仇，也是对往事做个了断。

就像郑允浩教的那样，沈昌珉不急着给人一个痛快的了结，一发发子弹精准嵌入对方的关节，最后才是爆头毙命。秘书看不清沈昌珉的表情，但沈昌珉颤抖的手暴露了他的真实心境。

现在的沈昌珉已经可以做到杀人不眨眼，就连拿砍刀的姿势也像极了过去的郑允浩。秘书在处理尸体的时候不禁感叹，沈昌珉是在郑允浩看不见的地方慢慢长大了。

——

回宅子的路上遇到了早高峰，沈昌珉耽搁了好一会才到家。不过庆幸的是郑允浩还在睡梦中，沈昌珉松了口气，把砍刀擦干净放回箱底，沾了血的T恤直接扔进垃圾桶。沈昌珉换上家居服，盘着的长发也回到披散的状态，仿佛一个小时前的疯狂行径从未发生过，在家里的他依旧是郑允浩乖巧的小孩。

不知道是晚上做得太累还是药效太猛，往日准点的生物钟今天失灵了，郑允浩一觉睡到中午才醒。郑允浩努力回忆着昨天晚上发生了什么，他只记得自己昨晚喝多了，眼尖的秘书及时把自己带回家，大脑记忆到了沈昌珉把自己抱起来后就没有清晰的画面。下意识地转身去抱身边的人，空荡荡的陌生感让郑允浩瞬间清醒，本想起身去找沈昌珉，浑身酸痛的疲惫感又把郑允浩拉回了床上，挣扎了好一会才离开温暖的被窝。

“昌珉……”郑允浩拖沓着步伐到了厨房，整个人有气无力地抱在沈昌珉的背上。

“哥终于醒了啊……最晚到底喝了多少，醉成那样。”

“不记得了，好像不少，”郑允浩瞟了一眼沈昌珉，板着的脸让他内心大叫不好，“我昨晚没干什么吧？”

“发酒疯，扯我的衣服要操我。”

“然后呢？”郑允浩小心翼翼地看着沈昌珉的表情。

“我把你打了一顿，然后你就安分了。”

沈昌珉把那句“我把你上了”给硬生生憋了回去。

接下来的整餐饭郑允浩都不在状态，草草吃了几口就说要回公司处理事情，吓得沈昌珉等人走后赶紧回卧室检查，生怕是哪个角落没处理干净，被郑允浩发现了马脚。

在道上那么多年，郑允浩还不至于被人下药了都不知道。最开始郑允浩以为只是普通的迷药，还特地在会场多逗留了一会看是谁给自己下的套，吐槽着都什么年代了还有人用强暴良家少女舆论送监这么老土的招。结果药效发作时郑允浩是彻底懵了，想要被人侵犯的空虚感愈发强烈，还好秘书及时把自己带走，不然郑允浩都不知道接下来会发生什么。

药效对欲望的催化，浑身的酸痛感，锁骨往下几个不太明显的吻痕，还有沈昌珉和平时不一样的微妙反应，就算郑允浩再怎么迟钝，他也知道发生了什么。桌面上的文件郑允浩没心思去看，一个电话把秘书给叫进了办公室。被沈昌珉上倒不是什么大事，郑允浩对给自己下药的人和动机产生了好奇，吩咐秘书放下手头的其他事，赶紧把下药这件事来龙去脉给查出来。

一边是上司，一边是上司的枕边人。允浩的催促和沈昌珉的威逼利诱像是难以权衡的送命题，秘书急得在办公室里犹犹豫豫一句话也憋不出。

“什么情况？”能让秘书左右为难成这样的人不多，郑允浩像是预感到了什么，“你想清楚点，给你开工资发福利的人是谁。”

秘书默默给沈昌珉道了个歉，眼一闭心一狠就把沈昌珉给卖了。

“凌晨的时候沈少给我电话，让我去查下药的人，然后沈少就带人把下药有关的人都杀了。”

“下药的人是谁？昌珉动手了吗？”

“就是一直想抢我们生意，上次策划袭击的那家。沈少本来想给人痛快的，结果他们说了些冒犯您的话，把沈少惹怒了，沈少就把人给砍了……”秘书想了想，小声地补了一句，“尸块还放进绞肉机搅碎成渣的那种，用的还是您前年送他的那把刀。”

郑允浩最多觉得自己养的小鹿斑比长成了雄鹿，现在看来是变异成了狼。沈昌珉的狠确实让郑允浩有那么一瞬间的恐惧，但这些恐惧很快又被欣慰给填满。手段够狠，道上的手法运用熟练，甚至还能抽出时间把做爱后一片狼藉的房间收拾干净，除非沈昌珉自己坦白，具体的细节已经无从知晓。以前那些担心自己控制不了，害怕自己一时冲动伤害沈昌珉的想法，现在看来都是无稽之谈，郑允浩心里盘算着，自己是不是还得感恩沈昌珉这几年的仁慈，以后不能再总把沈昌珉当作小孩了。

口袋里的手机震动，一条来自沈昌珉的未读信息。

“哥，今晚回来吃饭吗？”后面附带一个亲亲的emoji。

郑允浩能想象到屏幕那头的沈昌珉是什么样子，害怕自己发现事实真相而反复检查每一个环节，看似普通的一句话小心翼翼删删改改了不下五六次，最后是大义凛然赴死般地点下发送键，捧着手机不离手等自己的回复，然后一个字一个标点符号地揣摩自己的心思。砍人的时候那么狠，面对自己还完完全全的是个小孩，正是这种反差的性格把郑允浩吃得死死的。

“回。”

一个字太过简短，郑允浩怕沈昌珉多想，在后面加了一句。

“带了昌多拉喜欢的红酒哦。”

事后郑允浩对下药的事只字不提，沈昌珉也不问，两个人又恢复到了过去的状态。只不过郑允浩把手机里床伴的通讯方式删了个精光，算是为K市犯罪率的下降做出了一点微小的贡献。

——

本是副业的娱乐产业被金希澈做得风生水起，城西的商业区是郑允浩的地盘，金希澈在城西新开的酒吧少不了郑允浩的股份。开业典礼时郑允浩正好在泰国谈生意，只能等回国后抽时间和沈昌珉登门拜访。

沈昌珉平日不爱出门，加上郑允浩管得严，适合穿去酒吧的衣服不多。沈昌珉在衣柜里找了半天，才找到一条和郑允浩套装搭的小黑裙。修身收腰的设计把身材衬得更好，侧身裙摆开叉深度暧昧，吊带和choker下的细腻肌肤看得郑允浩不是滋味，把自己的外套披在沈昌珉身才肯让人下车。

酒吧的设计巧妙把各个区域分开，如果没有工作人员的引导，郑允浩估计自己和沈昌珉得在酒吧里迷路。一楼的区域对普通大众开放，设计配置上与普通酒吧无异，而二楼和三楼的区域更像是高级会所的配置，楼梯口还设有专人检查。由此看来，酒吧娱乐场所的性质是虚，实际上是为灰色与黑色交易作掩护。

“郑总，好久不见，”金希澈看了一眼郑允浩身后的沈昌珉，上回被虐狗的事还记在心里，这次不管怎么说也要扳回一笔，“我们这不招待未成年人的啊。”

“行了，再逗昌珉的话我就走了。”郑允浩作势拉着沈昌珉就要掉头离开，演技过于逼真，金希澈好说歹说才把人劝回来。

“Adrian派Martin过来找一个合适的中间人，人今天正好在我这。”

“我去看看。”

Adrian是墨西哥出了名的军火商，最近一直有意开拓东南亚的市场，而郑允浩一直想搭上Adrian的线。金希澈是摆明了要帮郑允浩牵线搭桥，以两家的关系和能力，拿下Adrian这一单不在话下。这样互利共赢的买卖郑允浩自然不会放过，二话不说就答应了金希澈。

沈昌珉听不懂西班牙语，不时发出的爽朗笑声证明他们交谈甚欢。Martin的眼神始终在郑允浩身上流转，甚至好几次直接叫出了郑允浩的名字，沈昌珉眉头紧皱，安静窝在郑允浩怀里乖顺的模样和眼神里的警觉形成鲜明对比。金希澈不是没注意到怪异的氛围，好几次暗示沈昌珉沉下气来，不要轻举妄动。

“Me encanta pasar el tiempo contigo.”（我喜欢和你在一起）

Martin开了瓶红酒，亲手倒了一杯递给郑允浩。后者的笑容瞬间变成了僵硬的礼节，不伸手去接也不开口拒绝，就让酒杯被尴尬举在半空。

“抱歉，失陪。”

沈昌珉从郑允浩怀里的突然起身有些出人意料，但却是解开眼下尴尬不可多得的办法。看到Martin不得不放下酒杯和自己致意沈昌珉才松了口气，出了包间门的下一秒就开始后悔自己怎么没有其他的办法，把郑允浩和Martin留在包间里岂不是更糟。

算了，金希澈应该能处理好一切的。

戏要演全套，不能马上回到包间，沈昌珉索性往卫生间的方向走去。在包间里穿着外套还要被郑允浩抱在怀里，沈昌珉觉得自己快要被闷出一身汗。离开了郑允浩管束的沈昌珉立刻脱下外套，冷气带来的冰凉触感让他轻松不少。卫生间无性别的设计让沈昌珉感激不已，正准备推门进入隔间，与熟悉的声音一同出现在身后的是恰到好处的推力，能够让他整个人完全进入隔间而不至于摔倒在地。

“Martin没什么恶意，就是好奇我们两个的关系，试探一下而已。”

“可是我吃醋了诶。”

沈昌珉趁郑允浩不注意反手把门反锁，避开郑允浩讨好似的拥抱直接坐在马桶盖上，双手交叉抱在胸前，俨然一副不好哄的样。

“那昌多拉想要哥怎么哄？”

“亲一口就好，”沈昌珉拍了拍自己的大腿，“坐上来。”

——

你知道有些事情必然会再次发生，但不知道会如此猝不及防。

就像现在这样，郑允浩被沈昌珉按在洗手台上后入，年下的人凑在哥哥的耳边，一边吹着气一边故作无辜地问：“要开始第二轮了哦，哥准备好了吗？”

没有润滑也没有安全套，第一次进入对于两个人而言都不是愉悦的性事。紧致的后穴绞得沈昌珉直喘粗气，每次抽插都能听见郑允浩不带重复的骂人词汇。沈昌珉强忍着射精欲望，硬生生把年长的人操开，听到骂人的词汇慢慢变成带着自己名字的呻吟才肯罢休。

头一回留下的精液是第二轮最好的润滑，沈昌珉再进入郑允浩身体时也没了头一回的煎熬。不像第一次的横冲直撞，沈昌珉故意放慢了进入的速度，顶端在穴口徘徊，每次都是刚刚没入了头部就迅速拔出。被操开了的后穴已经适应了沈昌珉的性器，空虚感与要填满不填满的撩拨刺激着郑允浩的神经。年上者的尊严让郑允浩说不出请求的话，只是死死扳着洗手池边缘，嘴硬着骂骂咧咧地说沈昌珉要做就快一点，但带着白浊开合的穴口和不自觉摇动的腰肢暴露了郑允浩真实的欲望。

他想要沈昌珉上他。

“哥，别总是这么逞强。”

沈昌珉最后还是向郑允浩妥协，掐着郑允浩的腰就这么狠狠地操了进去。

长时间的性爱大量消耗着郑允浩的体力，撑在洗手台上的手臂酸痛颤抖，沈昌珉大力顶撞的动作更是让郑允浩脱了力，一个没撑稳就要摔进洗手池里。沈昌珉手疾眼快把郑允浩拉回自己的怀里，虽说免了郑允浩破相的血光之灾，但也逼着郑允浩不得不看向镜子里的自己。衬衫大开泄出一片春色，锁骨胸膛的吻痕不用说，乳头被沈昌珉玩弄得红肿。衣襟随着顶撞的动作时不时蹭过敏感的乳首，布料摩擦带来的快感让郑允浩触电似的挺直腰背，细碎的呻吟从嘴边流淌出来。这样的画面过于淫荡，直观强烈的视觉冲击让郑允浩又羞又气，挣扎着要扭头把视线移开镜面，胯间的性器却诚实地挺立起来。

裙侧开叉的设计让沈昌珉只用撩起裙摆就可以随心所欲操弄着年上的人，而身下的郑允浩不仅衬衫大开，西裤与内裤也掉落在脚踝边，与身上裙子完好的沈昌珉形成强烈对比。外套被孤零零地挂在旁边的钩子上，直到郑允浩的手机不合时宜地响起，沈昌珉才想起有它的存在。手机屏幕上的金希澈三个字看得郑允浩头痛，沈昌珉配合放慢动作，靠在郑允浩的肩头一起听着电话。

“Martin说不打扰你们就先走了，你俩什么情况，要在我这搞到什么时候？”

两个人消失了这么久，任谁都知道发生了什么。金希澈一记直球把郑允浩打得晕头转向，结结巴巴不知道要怎么回复，没多大耐心的沈昌珉直接拿过了手机，撒娇似的嗓音激起了郑允浩一身的鸡皮疙瘩。

“那当然是搞到爽啦。”

不给金希澈任何的反应时间，沈昌珉直接挂断电话，将铃声调至静音后把手机塞回外套的口袋，动作一气呵成。

沈昌珉言出必行，笃定心思要把“搞到爽”这三个字贯彻到底。上次被下药时候的性爱让沈昌珉发现了郑允浩在韧性方面的无限潜力，年上者的右腿被沈昌珉抬起抵在洗手台上，让后入这个姿势变得更加放荡而令人羞耻。大开的姿势能让沈昌珉进入得更深，碍事的白衬衫被扒下至腰间，沈昌珉细密亲吻着郑允浩的后颈和肩胛，紧贴着郑允浩更用力地操干。裙摆耷拉覆盖在两人相连的部位上，随着抽插动作被带出的精液弄脏了黑色的布料。不过沈昌珉并不在意，一边说着“哥把我裙子弄脏了”，一边像惩罚似的用顶端在那个敏感的点碾磨，郑允浩实在受不住这样的折磨，说着“我会赔给昌多拉新裙子”的嗓音都带上了哭腔。

“我不要哥赔我裙子，哥把自己赔给我就好了。”

敏感点被彻彻底底地撞击，力道一次要比一次地大。快感把郑允浩瞬间吞噬，郑允浩觉得自己双腿酸软得失去了支撑躯体的力气，只能瘫在沈昌珉的怀里。镜子里的郑允浩完全是一副被操坏的模样，和平日里雷厉风行的郑总形成巨大反差。

在郑允浩被操射后没多久，沈昌珉的精液又一次在他的体内填满，郑允浩甚至能感觉到自己的小腹微微鼓涨了起来。沈昌珉性器抽出来时精液把股间和大腿弄得一片狼藉，郑允浩完全脱了力，任由沈昌珉抱着自己把自己放在洗手台上坐好，穴口不自觉地开合着，体内的精液也不受控制般地流出，白浊沾在洗手台的黑色瓷砖上格外扎眼。

两个人是不可能这样出去见人的，沈昌珉也不可能任由哥哥把精液淌得整个西裤都是。沈昌珉认命似的跪在洗手台前，为自己的一时精虫上脑苦命买单。清理的工作并不顺利，期间沈昌珉还要克制住自己想把人按在洗手台上继续干的下流想法。一番折腾后，郑允浩的西裤和衬衫皱得没有眼看，气得年上的人一脚揣在沈昌珉光洁的肩膀上，咬牙切齿地说后面一个月沈昌珉就滚去睡书房吧。

“别啊，哥，我错了，我下次一定不这样了。”

跪在地上沈昌珉紧紧抱着郑允浩的大腿，眨巴着眼睛想挤出几滴眼泪来装可怜。明明是郑允浩被折磨得惨兮兮，现在的画面看起来反倒像是郑允浩逼着沈昌珉干什么见不得人的勾当。郑允浩叹了口气，穿上外套扶着腰先出了卫生间，沈昌珉踏着高跟鞋小跑跟在后面，嘴里还喊着郑允浩的名字。

服务员对这样的事情见怪不怪，以为是情侣或者主顾间的正常小打小闹，还感叹着第一次见穿高跟鞋都能跑这么快的女生。其中一个服务员大概是新来的，惊讶地说着那么女孩子的裙子上怎么沾了白色的脏东西，结果被领头斥责了一顿不懂事，以后少管客人的闲事。

——

和Adrian的生意最后是谈成的了，只不过签约的时候郑允浩没带上沈昌珉。Martin看了半天没见沈昌珉的身影，趁Adrian不注意的时候悄悄跑到郑允浩身边问怎么那天跟着你的漂亮男孩没来，哪壶不开提哪壶的作风让郑允浩又头痛起来，还没想要怎么回答，Martin就被Adrian捉回了身边。

郑允浩和Martin交换了个眼神，觉得自己好像发现了什么，和金希澈叮嘱着好好招待两个人，就别让其他人去打扰。

“今晚要不要聚一聚？”

“算了，昌珉等我回去吃饭。”

他该回家了，郑允浩想，毕竟家里还有人在等他。

END.


End file.
